Daddy, I've Been Bad
by TrevorPhilipsIndustries
Summary: Mouthing off to Simon in front of the other Saviors comes with its own unique punishment, meant just for his girl.


I mouthed off to him in front of the others. I knew he loved my sarcasm and my headstrong nature, but he strove to keep up his image in front of his subordinates. He couldn't let me talk to him that way. And so I laid on our bed, hands and feet tied up to the bed posts, one vibrator inside of me and another taped over my clit, buzzing away.

I had lost track of how many times I came. Simon sat at the table, calmly eating a bowl of cereal at eleven pm, watching me with eyes like a hawk. I could see in his face that he wanted nothing more than to fuck me, but he kept his composure, despite the obvious tent in his pants.

"P-please, daddy! It's too much!" I whined, my voice weak and wobbly.

He adjusted himself in his pants and shifted in his chair. "Not yet, princess. You need to learn your lesson."

"I c-can't- ohh- come anymore!" I bit my lip hard as the mounting pleasure grew inside of me all over again.

"Seems to me like you can," he said smugly. "Sounds like you're almost there, kitten."

He was right. Another orgasm ripped through me like wildfire, leaving me grinding my hips frantically in an attempt to increase my pleasure. He watched me with a cocky grin on his face, one eyebrow arched. He dropped his spoon against the side of the bowl suddenly, standing up from his seat.

He approached me slowly, towering over me, watching me writhe in place, desperate for some relief from the increased sensitivity after my orgasm. I looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Please, daddy," I whimpered.

He ignored my plea, clicking his tongue at me instead. "Such a bad girl, mouthing off to daddy in front of everyone. Don't you know the rules by now?"

"I'm s-sorry!" I stuttered, my clit beginning to throb all over again from the vibration.

He sat down next to me on the bed, staring me directly in the eye, and reached out a hand to tweak one of my nipples; hard, too. I cried out at the sensation, and he looked all too pleased with himself. His rough, calloused hand roamed my body, groping my breasts, gripping my hip bones tightly. My pleasure was mounting again, and I stared up at him in desperation. I didn't know how I would make it through another orgasm; though I had thought that before the last five or six of them.

He looked at me with faux sympathy. "Are you gonna come again, baby doll?"

I squeezed my eyes shut and nodded emphatically. "Y-yesss!" I cried out, climaxing almost immediately with a loud moan. I gasped for air as I came back down, attempting and failing to wiggle myself away from the vibration.

My whole body shook, and the sheets underneath me were soaked. I was covered in a thin layer of sweat, and my hair stuck to my face. Simon brushed it away gently, and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Do you want me to turn off the vibrators, kitten?" He said gently.

"P-please!" I begged him, looking up at him with a broken expression.

"You can wait," he told me.

I watched him stand up slowly and begin undressing himself. He took his time, unbuttoning his shirt at a leasurely pace. He unbuckled his belt and yanked it free of his belt loops, dropping it on the floor along with his shirt. I stared at his bare upper body, the tight muscles all the way up his abdomen and along his chest under the spattering of dark hair. I panted at the sight, feeling yet another orgasm creeping up on me.

He took note of my facial expression and the way my body moved, knowing exactly what was coming. He slowed down his movements, unzipping his work pants agonizingly slow. He slipped out of them as he watched me come, crying out in desperation. I stared up at him with needy eyes, and he flashed me a toothy grin.

He stood before me now in only his boxer briefs, groping himself lazily through the fabric. He watched me like a lion watches its prey right before attacking.

"Do you want daddy to fuck you?" He cooed, his voice much too sweet for the words coming out of his mouth.

I nodded frantically. "Please!"

He lost his underwear quickly, stepping towards me in an almost foreboding manner. He kneeled over me on the bed and switched off the vibrator buried inside of me, slowly peeling the tape away from my skin.

"The other one, daddy," I whined, staring down at the second vibrator, still buzzing away over my clit, "Please!"

He shook his head. "We're not done with that one," he told me.

He leaned over me and pressed sloppy wet kisses all over my neck and my chest, his mustache brushing against my skin and tickling me each time. He sank three fingers into me suddenly, and I gasped and ground my hips down against his hand. He pumped his fingers into me slowly, gathering my wetness on his skin. He pulled his fingers out of me and sat up, rubbing my juices over his cock.

"Ooh," he groaned, "So hot and wet for daddy."

"Please!" I begged him, writhing around underneath him.

"You want daddy to fuck you?" He purred.

I nodded enthusiastically. "Yesss!" I cried out.

He chuckled and looked down at me with sympathetic eyes. I knew it was fake. He was enjoying this way too much. He rubbed the head of his cock against the vibrator taped over my clit and hissed at the sensation. He lined himself up with my opening, and thrusted into me, quick and rough.

I yelped and my eyes rolled back in my head. "Fuck!" I shouted.

He struck me across the face suddenly, stopping his hips in place, still buried balls deep inside me. He pointed a finger in my face and shot me a warning look.

"No cursing," he ordered. "Can't have my little princess getting a dirty mouth, now, can I?"

And then he was thrusting into me again, rough and fast. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, huffing and panting as he savored the feeling of me squeezing his cock hard. He stretched me out in a way that no vibrator could. His face held nothing but pure bliss. He had watched me come countless times. He had incredible self control, but now it was his turn.

His hips snapped into me quicker and quicker as he approached his own orgasm, and I felt another one mounting inside of me, much stronger than those that the second vibrator had brought.

He pulled a steady stream of moans from the back of my throat now, and a cocky grin spread across his face. He knew I was going to finish again.

"You gonna come on daddy's cock, baby doll?" He mewled.

"Yes, daddy, I'm gonna come!"

I stared up at him with desperate eyes, and he looked at me once again with false sympathy. "Come on, kitten," he cooed.

I came hard, yelling out in agonizing pleasure until he muffled my cries with his mouth pressed against mine. He kissed me frantically, and I could tell he was close. He grabbed onto my hip bones and pulled me against him as he pounded into me.

I sobbed at the increased sensitivity, almost too much to bear, and his hips began to lose all rhythm. They snapped into me fast and rough, and he let his head hang as his face contorted into a sort of scowl. He came with a loud, gravelly sounding groan, his come spurting out inside of me, and his hand shot up to my throat and squeezed hard.

"Fuck, yes, princess, I love that cunt!" He groaned. I was sure everyone in our hallway could hear us.

He shuddered and pulled out of me slowly, his seed dripping out of my cunt and onto the sheets. He turned off the vibrator on my clit with a shaky hand and ripped the tape away from my skin. I breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed into the mattress underneath me. I had lost track of time; who knows how long that vibrator had been buzzing away on my clit.

Simon gave me a weak smile and untied my wrists and ankles slowly and carefully. I winced as I stretched my sore muscles, my joints popping as I moved.

"You're a good girl, princess," he told me, stroking my cheek softly. "Can't have you mouthing off to me like that in front of the others anymore, though, alright?"

I nodded in agreement. "Yes, daddy."

"I love you, kitten," he reassured me, leaning over me and pressing a kiss to my clammy forehead.

"I love you, too, daddy."


End file.
